Life of Peggy Blake - Episode one - Why so Supernatural?
by ninapixie
Summary: My name is Peggy Blake and I have an extraordinary gift of spontaneously traveling to different fictional worlds. The fact that I'm a multifandom fangirl just might help myself and my favorite characters through rough situations, with slightly disturbing weirdness along the way. ((other fictional worlds placed in their appropriate category))
1. Chapter 1

**Episode one **

**Why so Supernatural? - Chapter one**

I am a fan. A fangirl to be exact. After finishing 8 seasons of a tv show I start re-watching it. I get obsessive over movies and forget about real life until the sequel comes out. I am continuously sobbing while reading a book full of surprises, unexpected deaths and with a heart-breaking ending. When I play a video game I get so into it I could destroy my computer if I accidentally die.

I'm not sure if fangirling has been proclaimed a disorder by now (because why would an excessive obsession over fictional people be a disorder?), but when it does I'll try to avoid psychiatrists further on since it feels so damn good! And it even got better after I connected with thousands of people per each fandom who do the same.

However, there is this one thing in particular that I'm familiar with as a possible disorder. Something that I've been keeping to myself though it's the most amazing thing ever - I am able to travel to any fictional world!

Unfortunately, I can't choose what world I want to travel to, nor the moment I'm going to do it or even the amount of time I'm going to spend there. I'll get to the etymology of it later, just to clear everything up.

I had a normal life before. People sometimes say fans are "spending their nights and days watching their favorite movies with their favorite actors crying because they'll never meet them". I say there's so much more than that.

I was 24 when it first started and it happened the morning after a night in the club. My friends and I were lacerating ourselves like lepers on the dance floor when I suddenly got this terrible tension headache. It felt like someone was tightening a thick rope around my head. Of course, since I'm a hard-studying medical student, I blamed it on the fact that I didn't sleep 3 nights before and continued dancing.

Few moments later I was lying on the floor, unconscious. I don't know what happened after that with me in the real world, but I know everything I was aware of later on was hardcore surreal to handle without any permanent mental issues.

I woke up in a king-sized bed, immediately assuming it's a hotel room. Probably because of pure white walls, clear windows, none of my personal stuff visible around me and most definitely because of the smell. It was also very tiny.

My shoulder-long, dark-brown, untamable hair was tousled all around and I could feel the worn-out makeup on my face, probably looking like a long time drug addict. I was wearing short jeans, white sleeveless shirt and an ugly, olive-colored, unzipped jacket. White sneakers were placed next to the bed.

I didn't recognize any of these clothing objects on myself and the first thing I aimed to find out was that who the hell dressed me up like a hobo?

After hearing two male voices arguing in front of the door I squirmed out of the bed, quickly put the sneakers on and leaned on the window, shaking my ass off.

„I can't believe you choose this job when there's so much going on." First voice said „It's just a ghost."

„Yeah, a ghost who killed two people last night. And he's right here in this room. It's good to take some time off, Sammy. Even for us."

„Let's just get it done then."

Without paying too much attention to what they're talking about, I freezed when they knocked the doors out and walked in. As I saw their faces my left eyebrow unconsciously raised. Even now I still don't know which one of us looked more surprised. The guys were more hotter than on TV even confused, I can tell you that.

They were both wearing suits and Jensen was holding a gun while Jared had a flashlight in his hand.

„Oh-my-God." those were the only first words I could get out in front of them. At that point I forgot about the whole „what am I doing here" situation and the fact that they looked like they're shooting a Supernatural episode. „I can't believe I'm actually seeing you guys! Why are you dressed like that? Is there an award show tonight or what? Jensen, why are you carrying a gun? And why are you two in my room?" well it obviously wasn't mine but I couldn't explain to them I probably got wasted last night and woke up in a hotel without any memory of what happened earlier.

„The EMF is going crazy!" Jensen pulled the tiny, loud thingy out of his pocket.

„Is that our ghost?" Jared asked his pal.

„Not sure." He started looking for something in his suit.

„Wha-" I was interrupted by him splashing me with water from a small bottle. „Okay, I'm gonna need an explanation for that."

„So not a ghost nor a demon." Jared crossed arms on his chest and continued like I wasn't even there. „This just got interesting."

I pinched myself just to be sure that I'm not dreaming before doing or saying anything stupid or coherent and they were really there. Standing in front of me. Not knowing if I'm a demon or a ghost! What the actual fuck!?

„Okay, okay I get it." I relaxed a bit and spread my arms. „I'm being Punk'd, right? I'm definitely being Punk'd. Not sure why 'cause I'm not famous, but yeah. I'm pretty sure Ashton Kutcher is going to jump out of the bathroom any moment now." After my excessively weird monologue realization I smiled at both of them not caring about their over-confused expressions.

„We should probably tie her up before we find out what the hell is happening here." Jensen said and they both walked towards me.

„Wait wha-" they grabbed both of my arms and placed me down on a chair next to the bed. „Okay, it's getting a little weird now. You two doing all this. Why are you doing this?" at that point I didn't know whether should I feel scared or turned on.

As Jensen holded my arms behind my back, thanks to me allowing him to do it with all my heart, Jared pulled a string from the curtains and tied my hands with it.

„Uhh, Ashton you can come out now. Jared and Jensen are getting little freaky in here." My voice started shaking.

„Okay, let's get something clear. This is my brother Sam and I'm Dean. Not Jared and not Jensen." Jensen got into my face, annoyed as shit. „I guarantee we will find out what's going on and who you are. If you're a possible threat to anyone, though you don't look like it, we will kill you."

„Dude, chill. Maybe she's just a random girl renting this room." Jared pulled him away from me and I agreeably nodded.

„This room isn't for renting for the past few decades. Didn't you hear what the owner said?" he angrily looked back at me. „Whoever or whatever she is", that was a legitimate insult, by the way „it's making EMF crazy and I don't know why."

„Try with the angel blade." Jared shrugged with his shoulders.

Jensen listened to him and pulled out the blade while walking up to me. I widen my eyes and cower as I saw the familiar weapon in his hand.

„You're kidding, right?" I started laughing uncontrollably. It's something that I usually do when I'm super scared, unlike normal people who cry. „Jensen, don't do this."

„Again with that name? It's the worst name I've ever heard." He crouched next to me and laughed.

„Well you should blame your parents for that then!" his adorable smile faded as I finished.

„It's going to hurt just a little." Jared tried to comfort me as this crazy person untied my left hand and clenched it.

„No it won't! I saw every single one of your episodes multiple times and every time you cut someone it hurts! It hurts just by looking at it!" I shouted.

I made this painful, almost inhuman sound as Jensen cut my palm. At that point I just wanted to hit him with the other hand. I kept repeating to myself, and probably out loud too, that it wasn't real. I went back to hoping it's all just a dream but the pain was constant and terrible. Also it could never be real, having these two trying to kill me and all. Thinking I was a demon and shit.

„See? She's not a demon." After I simmered down a bit Jared ripped a part of the curtains and patched up my palm.

Jensen moved away from me and sat on the edge of the bed. He was still confused as he glanced around the room, probably looking for anything suspicious.

„You seem like you don't know why are you even here. Can you tell us what do you remember from the last 24 hours?" now Jared crouched next to me and holded my wounded hand and I just could not unsee those sweet, puppy eyes staring right back at me.

„Why are you acting like this?" I laughed again. „It's like that episode all over again, when Balthazar sent Sam and Dean into the alternate reality and everyone called them Jared and Jensen and they were confused because they don't know who Jared and Jensen are only to find out they are actors who play them."

„I say we leave her here." Jensen said. „She's a nutcase."

„But Dean that did happen." Jared glanced at Jensen and then looked back at me. „Could it be that you are from that alternate reality?"

„No, I'm from real reality! Just like you two!" I slightly started raising my voice.

„That would actually explain a lot including the EMF." Jensen added as he jumped off the bed. „And I just knew I heard those names somewhere before!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaper two**

„What do you mean by real reality?" the boys decided to untie me and let me sit on the bed.

„It means that even the part when Balthazar sents you to alternate reality is an episode. All of it are just episodes of Supernatural." For a moment I forgot about this little game they were playing „Wait what the hell am I saying!? This isn't real! None of it is! Someone probably checked out my tumblr and decided that messing with me will be fun."

„So you're saying you're from an alternate alternate reality? I don't buy it." Dean looked as confused as he could be, rocking on a chair I was tied for just moments ago.

„Can you prove us that you're from the alternate alternate reality?" Sam repeated Dean's words.

„There's no alternate. It's just the reality. The only real one. And I don't need to prove myself to you. Like I said, this is probably a dream and you're just a fragment of my disturbing imagination."

„Hey, I cut your palm in half. If that was a dream don't you think you'd already wake up?" Dean stood up, kinda upset and annoyed by me.

„Okay, relax." At this point I didn't know what to do or say anymore. „Is it 2014?" I waited for both of them to nodd. „Kevin is dead, Abaddon wants to take over Hell, Crowley got kinda cheesy and wants to hang out with you, Charlie's in a book, Garth is a werewolf, Cas got his grace back and you two lost your bromance magic because one tried to save other one's ass. Did I miss anything?"

„Holy crap." Dean whispered when Sam disturbingly glanced at him.

„Your turn now." I crossed arms on my chest.

„Well, you're seeing us and you have a real cut on your palm. What else do you need?" Sam asked.

„I need to make sure I'm not going crazy."

Last breath of my words came out of my mouth with a white mist and boys automatically knew what was happening. In a second the room turned colder and all the lights exploded. Luckily for us, Sam turned on his flashlight and so we weren't in a complete dark. Also, we weren't alone anymore.

Partly enlighten with a flashlight, a white, male figure appeared at the bathroom doors with a devious grin on it's barely recognizable face. It was as tall as Sam and had an axe in it's right hand. I got chills up and down my spine and whined like a little girl.

„I was sleeping with this in my room!?" I frightenly shouted as I jumped of the bed and moved closer to Dean.

The ghost took a long stare at each of us, slightly leaning it's head. Then he placed the axe on his right shoulder like a logger and simply walked through the broken doors, out of the room and into the corridor. Sam and Dean instantly followed him while I stayed at one place, still shocked.

„Was this good enough to you?" Dean turned to me before leaving the room and waited for me to agreeably nodd. „Then let's go!"

I listened to him like an obedient dog and followed where they went. The corridor's lights also exploded but there was no sign of the ghost. We immediately went down to the lobby where, as Sam said, everyone gathered around until the brutal murderer is found. I almost giggled at that part.

„So when can we burn its bones?" I asked like I've never watched an episode of Supernatural.

„When we find out who he is and what happened to him. We can't burn the whole graveyard!" Sam shouted while running down the stairs.

„Yeah, if we live that long!" Dean added.

We came to the lobby where were the rest of the visitors. Workers already lit few candles around the place and it was enough light for Sam to turn his flashlight off. In a group of about dozen people there were few kids but I was probably even more scared than anyone in the room. Everything started happening so fast and I couldn't keep track of the situation anymore. Like I ever did.

„Everyone needs to calm down and leave the hotel now!" Dean spread his arms like he has control over everything.

„But how!?" one woman sounded off „All doors are locked!"

„Then break the windows. You just need to leave now!" Sam grabbed a chair and threw it through the biggest window.

„Where's the owner?" Dean approached one of the scared workers.

„He was right here moments ago!" the guy was shaking and turning around himself, looking for his boss.

A muffled, male scream came from the back of the wooden stairs and Dean at once went in that direction. While everyone was getting out of the hotel through broken window with Sam's help, I felt useless so I decided to follow Dean. I knew I'll probably cause more trouble with my unquenchable curiosity but hey, if I'm already in the Supernatural world why not make the best of it?

When I arrived at the back of the stairs I got a front row view of the highlight of this episode, and I already had enough of it. Presuming it was the owner, the guy was lying on the floor with a huge wound at the middle of his left shoulder. Dean was crouching next to him, asking him over and over again what happened, like it wasn't obvious though. I immediately took the jacket off of me, leaned on my knees by the owner's body and pressed the ugliest piece of clothing against the wound.

Dean and I briefly met each others eyes, knowing that this guy won't survive. He weakly grabbed Dean's hand and tried lifting his head up, hopefully trying to say something.

„Michael Hills." He whispered through pain and then fell asleep for the last time. No explanations, no nothing.

„What now?" I whispered after a short moment of silence.

„We go to the graveyard and try to keep our heads on our shoulders." I almost inappropriately laughed as he said and stood up.

„You think that's the ghosts name?"

„Why don't you ask him yourself." he looked behind me and pulled me next to him.

We were once again facing the killer ghost who was this time much angrier than before. Probably because of the name. The figure tried throwing the axe at us, but Dean bended and pulled me along so we avoided that attack. When we stood up, the ghost grabbed both of us by the neck with each hand, which felt cold but surprisingly real, lifted us above the ground and slammed by the wall.

I tried lifting by pressing upon his arm with mine but it was no use, I wasn't that strong. I glanced at Dean for a second who was barely managing to do the same and I though that this was the end. I finally decided to believe in everything that happened, and I'm gonna pay with my life?

To my surprise, another figure appeared behind our ghost, placing it's hand on his head. The ghost seemed disoriented and immobilized by the touch of other one's hand.

„You are free now." A familiar voice whispered and it made me shudder through my whole body.

Ghost disappeared and Dean and I fell on the ground. As I barely lifted my head I saw him staring right back at me. Castiel. An angel. I couldn't help but tear up for so many reasons.

„Good timing, Cas." Dean smiled after clearing his throat. „Hey, you okay?"

„I am. It's just too much to take in such a short time." I said as he helped me stand up.

„Find Sam, I'm taking you back to safe house." Castiel said to Dean. „Who are you?"

„She's a... friend." Dean interrupted me before leaving to find his brother. „She's coming with us."


End file.
